The Prodigal Son
by Calommata
Summary: The team is on a new mission. Find a lost grandson and rescue the world. The first part seems easy, but experience has taught them that the second part might not always be achievable, no matter who you are.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Alien Force and its characters.

**The Prodigal Son**

**Chapter 1**

It was just another lazy summer afternoon with nothing much to do. Kevin have been working on his car all day, with Ben and Gwen just hanging out in the garage. Ben was going through some random magazine, before standing up and flinging it to the table next to him.

"Why don't we go do something already? It's so boring sitting around all day."

Kevin rolled out from underneath his car. "You've been sitting around all day, Benji. I've been working my butt of trying to fix my baby."

"Why, didn't you and Gwen go to the autoshow?"

"So, what's your point?" Kevin slid back underneath his car and started working again.

"Didn't you buy something?" Ben walked over to the beaten up car and put his hands on the hood.

"A bike ain't a car, Ben. Besides, nothing will ever be as good as my baby." At this, Gwen glared over her book at the oblivious boy underneath the car.

"OK, so you've been working. But let's still go do something…."

"I'm busy, so you'll have to walk if you wanna go do something," interrupted Kevin. Ben threw his hands up in the air. "Man….this is lame, sometimes I wish there is some alien butt to kick again. At least life was interesting then. Besides you don't have to be so grumpy about it, it was only a suggestion."

"It's because you keep whining about everything, Tennyson."

"Whatever," then Ben turned to Gwen. "Hey Gwen, how about a smoothie and a movie?"

She looked up from her book, contemplating. "Sure, why not. Guess we're not good enough for Kevin." She stood up and briskly walked out of the garage, with Ben sprinting after her. Kevin rolled out slowly from underneath his car, pulling a face. "What did I do now….."

Ever since the battle against the Highbreed, things have calmed down considerably. There was only one alien activity noted this month and Grandpa Max insisted that his new trainees take on the job, which left the three high and dry (and bored). In the beginning, it was fun being able to do normal stuff. But as time went on, they steadily realized that they missed all the adventure and action. Besides, they were Plumber's kids and this kind of stuff was in their blood. So, the three would hang out at Mr. Smoothie, Grandpa Max's lake or at the garage, waiting for some (M.I.A.) alien action. Mostly, it only got them into fights with each other as they got on each others nerves. Things got especially frustrating for Gwen. She thought that after the autoshow she and Kevin were finally getting somewhere. Instead, it seemed that they have reached a dead end. Not that the attraction wasn't there anymore, but Kevin was still hell bend on not asking her out. As a matter of fact, he was retreating further into himself these days. When she pointed that out, they naturally got into another argument. When she visited Ben, she asked him if he noticed anything and, of course, he didn't. He just replied that Kevin was being Kevin (meaning he was still an ass) and he'll come around some day. Well, that some day better come soon, because she's not waiting for him anymore.

"Hey, Gwen! Slow down, will ya," called Ben. She slowed down just enough for him to catch up. "OK, so what's wrong now?" he asked her, panting slightly.

She just shaked her head. "Nothing, lately I just feel that we have nothing in common anymore without the alien fighting."

"Not true, we stayed friends after that summer with Grandpa Max."

"Ben, we're cousins. I can't get rid of you, even if I wanted to," answered Gwen irritably

He stopped in his tracks. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not what you're thinking, I'm just mad at Kevin," she said, trying to placate him. "Look, just forget it and let's go have some fun." With that she took off again.

Ben just stood there, not knowing if he should be upset or not. _Oh_ _man, I'm actually starting to look forward to school again._

Kevin didn't see or hear from the cousins for three days. Even though he will never admit it out loud, he missed them. A lot. So, he grabbed his motorbike's keys and set off to Mr. Smoothie (just a gut feeling). He was relieved to see that the two cousins was there, sipping smoothies. "Hey guys, what have you been up to?" he greeted and sat down. Gwen threw him a look which he didn't know how to react to.

"Nothing really," answered Ben, slurping on his smoothie.

"Oh, so I'm guessing nothing interesting has come up?"

"Nope, just another wonderful, ordinary day. What have you been up to?"

Kevin couldn't look them in the eyes when he answered. "Nah, also nothing besides working on my baby." That was not entirely true. Two days ago, Argit found him and offered him a deal he couldn't really say no to. Besides, after turning goody-two shoes, he's been getting behind with his rent (savings included) and he doesn't want to end up on the streets again.

_Yeah, just keep justifying it like that. Just to sleep better at night._

If things don't work out like it should, he'll probably end up right back in the null void or worse. That's probably why he couldn't shake the bad feeling he was having about this whole thing, but what a pay day it would be. Suddenly, Gwen and Kevin's Plumber badges went off. Kevin pulled his out and held it so everyone could see. An image of a magister appeared.

"Is Ben 10 with you?" came the curt question. Kevin looked up to Ben.

"Yeah, why?"

"Ben Tennyson, where is your current position. We need to speak."

Ben took the badge from Kevin. "Gwen, Kevin and I are at Mr. Smoothie. What's this……"

Everything went green for a moment and then they were standing in the middle of a very white and neat office.

"…..About?" Ben looked around confused. "Where are we?"

"You sure like asking questions," came the same curt reply. All three turned around to look at the magister that was projected momentarily ago on the badge. "I am Magister Trellen and this…..," he pointed next to him, "is Lady Rosenbella."

"Oh, hi there. Well, I'm….." Ben started.

"We are well aware of who you are, Ben Tennyson as well as who you two are." Magister Trellen said. All three of them stared at the magister and his companion. Lady Rosenbella stood regally next to the magister, acting as if the place belonged to her. But what was really surprising to them was that she looked to be a 75-year old human.

"Are you human?" Gwen asked Lady Rosenbella, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I am, but I am also not," came her boggling reply. She smiled when she saw their confused faces.

"But you're a plumber, right?" asked Kevin. She looked at Kevin albeit a bit disapprovingly. Kevin fidgeted. "Ex-plumber?" he tried again.

"You are the convicted felon," it was not a question.

Kevin frowned. "Ex-con, lady." He then looked at the magister. "Why're we here anyways?"

"A two-part mission, actually. I am correct in stating that you are this quadrant's Plumbers?"

"Yeah," answered Ben.

"It's to find my long lost grandson" answered Lady Rosenbella. "I want to bring him back to his rightful home planet."

Before Kevin could say something, the magister interrupted him. "That is a part of it. Also, someone has bought a huge quantity of Parabuth-nitride and stored it somewhere on Earth."

"Oh, and what is Para….uhm…that word," asked Ben, not liking where this was going.

"It's enough explosives to blow up several planets, young Tennyson. Your grandfather told me that you three will be able to help," here he looked at Kevin, "especially since you still have connections with most illegal dealings."

Kevin paled. That nagging feeling was back, stronger than ever and it was telling him that he was in huge trouble. _Shit_.

5


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 alien force and it's characters.

**Chapter 2**

"Look, I'm not exactly welcome in the alien black market community anymore," said Kevin hastily. Ben looked at Kevin suspiciously.

"Since when…" he started.

"Shut it, Tennyson," growled Kevin. "Besides, what has finding someone's grandson have to do with the explosives?"

"Nothing, but you are in charge of this quadrant which makes this one of your responsibilities," answered the magister. "And before you say anything, finding Lady Rosenbella's grandson is of high priority."

Before Kevin could retort, Gwen placed her hand on his arm. "Sorry magister, but isn't saving the world more important."

Lady Rosenbella stepped forward. "I do understand your concerns and it may not seem important to you, but it is really important to my Family."

"How did you lose your grandson?" asked Ben. Gwen elbowed him not so subtly in the ribs.

"I did not lose my grandson, young one. My son left my home planet after a disagreement to join the Plumbers. We did not speak again until I had to hear sixteen years ago that my son died in the line of Plumber duty. It was also when I heard about my grandson for the first time and that he was born on a small planet called earth."

"Earth's not that small," mumbled Ben.

"So why didn't you go and get him then?" Gwen asked a bit upset at Lady Rosenbella's seemingly carelessness.

"He was with his mother and that was enough for me;" Lady Rosenbella said sternly, making it clear that it was the end of the discussion.

"So where do we begin?" Ben asked tentatively.

"Lady Rosenbella's son went under the name of Alex Connor," answered Magister Trellen. "That is unfortunately all that I can give you for now."

Of course, Kevin didn't really listen to a word after Gwen put her hand on his arm. He was to busy thinking of the potentially big trouble he was (once again) in. _I'm gonna kill that rat if this is what I think it is! But just because I happen to be also storing some illegal stuff, it doesn't mean it's that explosives. Why didn't I ask what they were going to store? Oh yeah, I was to busy thinking about all the money. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I really should call the scumbag. The sooner, the better. _

"Kevin……Kevin, is something wrong?" Kevin was snapped out of his panicked reverie by Gwen.

"Wha…no, everything is just peachy."

"You were thinking pretty hard there; hope you didn't tire yourself out," said Ben smugly.

Kevin pulled a face at Ben, and then turned to the magister and Lady Rosenbella. "So when can we get going?"

"I guess you are free to leave. Please keep me updated on both matters on at least a weekly basis. Also, if you find anyone that is related to the stored Parabuth-nitride case, bring them to us immediately for interrogation."

"Why do you need to interrogate them for?" Kevin asked, his heart leaping to his throat.

"You don't need to know that." Magister Trellen then waved his hand, signaling them to leave.

Ben folded his arms. "How are we supposed……." Again there was a green light and then they stood in a deserted Mr. Smoothie parking lot.

"…………to get back? Oh, nevermind," finished Ben lamely. "Man, wasn't that like the weirdest thing?"

"Is something wrong Kevin? You've been zoning out almost the entire time we were there," asked Gwen worriedly.

"Course everything's fine, but I gotta go," said Kevin, practically running to his bike. _Smooth Kev, Gwen won't be suspicious of you now._

"Kevin….Kevin, you can't leave! We have work to do!" called Ben. As Kevin sped away, Ben threw his hands into the air. "Great, Mr. Dependable just upped and left us. What do we do now?"

Gwen just stared at her shoes. "Do you think Kevin's in trouble?"

"When isn't he in trouble?"Ben said, who was clearly more preoccupied with the missions. "Hey, Grandpa Max could probably help us out with the lost kid. Kevin should have the explosives thingy covered for now. C'mon, we should go."

Gwen looked up. "Guess so, Kevin probably went to talk to some of his contacts."

"You shouldn't worry about Kev so much; he's a grown boy and can handle himself."

"Yeah," Gwen smiled. "Hey Ben, how are we going to get to Grandpa?"

"Argit, pick up your damn phone!" Kevin was getting extremely frustrated. He was pacing up and down his small bedroom, randomly kicking at his forgotten laundry and shoes. The little rat probably knew all along what was going on and bailed on him. Again. Man, didn't he learn his lesson the last time, or the one before that. He heard the tone that meant he could leave a message. "Argit, where ARE you? I have to speak to you about the storage deal. As soon as you get this message, call me. And if you don't, I will find you and break that little spineless neck of yours!" He threw his phone on his bed and walked to his fridge to get a beer. After he took one out he slammed the fridge door as hard as he could. He wanted to take a sip, but found he couldn't. _Shit, I can't believe I skrewed up this badly. If the Plumbers find out it was me storing those explosives, they'll throw me back in the null void without batting an eyelid. I'll lose everything again. C'mon man, maybe it's not the explosives. Everyone knows you're the weapons guy,…….and an opportunistic bastard. Shit, please let Argit call back and say it's just some level five weaponry._

Kevin leapt almost five feet in the air when his phone rang. He almost flew to his room and over his bed in his haste to get to his phone. "Argit!"

"Not even close, Kevin," said an unfamiliar voice.

"Who is this?" hissed Kevin.

"Someone that knows that you're going to help us with the Parabuth-nitride that you're so kindly storing for us." Kevin swore he could feel his heart and stomach plummet to his feet and scatter all around his cluttered bedroom floor.

"Yeah right, 'bout that. I already informed the Plumbers were it was stored. They're busy relocating the stuff as we speak."

"Interesting, because we're standing right in front of our explosive package and it seems quite fine to me."

Kevin cringed. _Shit, not good._ "Well, doesn't matter. I'm letting them know tomorrow…."

"And what will our good little plumber tell them. Because if they find out you stored the goods, you'll be thrown back right into everyone's favourite hell hole."

"And maybe I don't care, I'll probably get a good deal for…….."

"And what about your family?" Kevin was getting worked up about the constant interruptions. _Man, won't this guy let me finish a sentence at least…_.._wait_...._what?_


End file.
